


A Diamond Defender

by Moonshine210



Series: Mama Spinel and Steven Moments [8]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bullying, Crystal Gem Spinel Au, I am so sorry, I just realized now how much Steven cries, but still bullying is wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshine210/pseuds/Moonshine210
Summary: Steven gets picked on, but Spinel comes at the right time





	A Diamond Defender

"Alright Steven, what do you do when a stranger tries to talk to you?"

"You don't talk to 'em and leave the area!"

Spinel patted the boy's hair, "Very good! Now, I'm gonna be riiiight back. Don' t go anywhere, Stevie."

"Sir, yes, sir!" Steven saluted, keeping his stance still like a soldier. Spinel smiled softly and left.

Steven stood by the bench, casually swinging his arms. He didn't know why she couldn't take him with her, but he didn't want to question her. She was a Crystal Gem and his... guardian, she would know what she was doing.

Only after less than 5 minutes, he was starting to get bored. Why was she taking so long? Still, he tried to hum the song of his favorite cartoon, the memory enlightened him for a bit.

"Hey you!"

Steven flinched, that voice was definitely not Spinel's. He turned around to see two taller boys approaching him.

"Are you that 'Steven Universe' kid?" One of the boys asked.

Steven clasped his hands together. He forced himself to keep his mouth shut, remembering what Spinel had just told him. The second kid scoffed, "Come on kid, the least you can do is nod."

Steven wanted to run, but the way these kids were looming over him left him frozen in place.

"See? I told ya he was weird, didn't know he was a chicken too!" The first kid laughed. Steven's hands tightened.

"Yeah! A _half-gem_ chicken!"

The two kids howled with laughter. Steven began to shiver fearfully, his throat tightening and his cheeks hot with shame. Oh no, he was crying again.

"Hey."

Steven felt relief flood in him as Spinel's voice cut the bullies' laughter off. And there she was, standing a few feet away from him, her eyes blinking calmly as she stared at the whole situation.

"Spinel!" Steven wailed as raced over to her, wrapping his arms around her leg. A hand placed itself in his hair, ruffling it comfortingly.

"It's alright, Stevie, I'm back. Let's go home, shall we?" She asked warmly.

But before they could leave, one of the bullies shouted, "Yeah! Run back home with your mommy, _Stevie_!"

Another one laughed, "Oh wait, but that's not your _real_ mom!" and roared with laughter.

Spinel stopped. Steven tightened his arms around her leg as he noticed the look in her eyes.

"... Steven," She murmured, "... Give me a moment."

Immediately, her head swerved around like an owl, glaring at the two bullies. They didn't have enough time to run before her neck lengthened and her face was only a centimeter from theirs.

"Now now..." Spinel grinned, "That's not a nice thing to say to someone who is something that they have no control over. _Golly_, what would your parents say? Tell ya what. You leave my precious baby alone..."

Her tone deepened into a quiet growl as her eyes blazed with fury, "**_And I won't twist your bodies the wrong way..._**"

The bullies screamed in fear and ran away.

Spinel snickered, then retraced her head and she smiled kindly to Steven, "Not to worry, sweetheart. They won't bother you anymore."

Thankfully, the 6-year-old didn't hear her threat to the bullies and snuggled against her leg, "Thanks Spinel..."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was really short


End file.
